Mr and Miss cynical
by marisaDKNY
Summary: Bella and ALice are roommates in their own flat in newyork city. Alice's brother comes along to stay. Will the two most cynical people able to live with each other or will they fall in love? AU BXE JXA humorous
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! I have a new story line put up. So well yeah. I have started spring break with another story you to follow. I have been trying to update. So don't expect me to update anytime soon, that's while I rather made this one long. So next, I should be putting another chapter up for Edward and the cycle.**

The brightly light shone through my lids, peacefully waking me up. My eyes fluttered, adjusting the light that gazed through my room. My eyes quickly adjusted to the view that was laid out before me. In the wide-open space, the western wall was completely glass that looked over Times Square. The bright sun shone brightly over the room leaving only the black grand piano in the shadows. A white futon was placed against the southern wall, decorated with blood red pillows that lay casually distorted among the bed. Exactly in the middle, was a rosewood desk that matches and blended into the wood floor, giving the whole room a comfort feeling. Upon the desk, was a laptop open onto a word document. Several paintings hung from the walls along with a blanket of navy blue curtains that hung from the eastern wall.

I let out a groan, reviewing what has been lain out for me to do today. On a typical Tuesday, usually I started my next piece for my current job as a writer for the New York Times. This also means, getting dress and leaving my flat to do some research. After that, my schedule can be veered of into settling down on the couch and watch reruns of Charmed with my roommate Alice Cullen.

Alice Cullen, A small, 4'10", woman with petite figure. She cans herself with the grace of a ballerina, even in high heels. She has a good eye for fashion, Fashion designer as her job at her own local boutique. Her job only kept her until four, leaving me time with myself.

I stretched as far as the futon would let be and got up. With no rush, I gather my clothes from my closet and headed out to the hall bathroom to take a shower. After my shower and prepping up, I walked down stairs into the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee. I always had to have my coffee for it was my morning ritual. In the early weeks of Alice and I rooming together, she mistakenly misplace the coffeemaker. I don't know how she could but when I woke up that morning it was gone. Through out the whole day, I was groggy and short tempered.

Alice learned and made sure I always had my coffee.

I took my cup of black, and sat down on the stools at the kitchen isles.

"Morning, Bella!" A rather loud voice yelled behind me. At that, I literally almost dropped my cup (I was known to be rather clumsy). _Speaking of the Devil…_ I thought. Alice walked around the isle and opened the cupboards, apparently looking for something.

"Alice? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" I asked completely bewildered. She wasn't usually around in the morning during the weekdays.

"Well, today I have the day off. Tiffany is going to take my place. I am sad to miss work thought. Today, the new shirts and tanks are coming in from Germany. They are completely gorgeous online when I order them. I so hope the turn out to be as soft as gurlemma commented…" Alice went on. I usually don't pay attention when Alice storms off about some clothing matter. It's not like I miss much anyways.

Setting my cup down, I picked up the paper and scan the headline new. I nodded and smile every occasionally so Alice won't notice. She startled me out of my thoughts once her voice became squeaky when she asked a question.

"Are you sure your okay with it, Bella?"

"Sure, Sure." I answered back while given my full attention to her. Her eyes were serious but then looked down at the cup filled with orange juice that were in her hands.

"Okay, then I will be out for an hour or two to get a few errands" She said, then put the glass in the sink before headed out the door.

I resume my complete attention on the paper working my way through the articles. One article got my attention. It was an article originally from The Daily Citizen from Arkansas. It was a filler piece, about how music grows plants. "…I stopped by Clint Childers and Jordan Morris' display. They told me they found something other than what they expected in their investigation. They grew three tomato plants in identical conditions except for one thing: one plant "listened" to classical (Bach, Beethoven, and Mozart) music, one plant had ears for Linkin Park (a rock group, for those of you who don't know), and one plant had no music.  
They fully expected the plant with classical music to grow taller, but they found it was the Linkin Park plant that won the growth contest…" I had to laugh at that.

The doorbell rang. I still reading the article went to the answer the door. I looked up from my paper expecting to be Alice but only to see someone else.

Usually you expect to see someone you know knocking on your door at the wee hours of the morning. However, a Greek statue? I highly doubt that. Who stood before me was a man, tall , muscular which could be seen through his form fitted shirt. His face was pale, angular that brought out many strong features. All of which mostly brought out his eyes. They were a mixed between emerald, jade and hunter green. Carefully on the rim , flecks of gold could have been seen. Not only has the color paralyzed me but the intensity. They seemed warm and mysterious. Sadly then turn hard.

"Hello?" I was all I could mutter. Even the hard look inflicted me to be out of breath.

His brows furrowed," Hello, does Alice Cullen live here?"

If his eyes could paralyze me, his voice killed me. It was so smooth. Hardly any words would reflect how his voice sounds it. He was so articulate and formal with his words.

"Yes, who are you?" i asked, my mind still somewhere else.

"Who are you?" he said in a low tone. So he was going to completely ignore my last question. Okay, two can play it that way.

"I'm her roommate. Got a problem with that?" I snapped.

He raised his eyes. "Oh, you must be Jas. It is nice to finally meet her partner. I have heard so much about you." He offered his hand. Jas? As in Jasper Hale? I looked at his hand trying to stifle a laugh. Slowly, his hand fell, and his expression was perplexed.

"Actually Alice isn't here. Was she expecting you?" I smiled. His expression softens and he nodded.

"Well she didn't tell me," I said softly. "But I guess you could wait in here for her. How do you know Alice?"

"I am her brother." He said while picking up his suitcases.

I lead him to the living room, and help him get situated while waiting for Alice on our couch. I on the other hand grabbed my coffee and cleaned up the kitchen. After cleaning the sink I heard the door slam and a high pitch squeal.

Alice.

I set aside my towel and went to the doorway to leaning against to see the most hilarious few. Alice stood in front of her brother jumping up and down. She looked like a Chihuahua next to her tall brother.

" Oh Edward, you have grown so much during the past few years. Esme must feel so small when trying to get you to get your underwear out of the bathroom." Alice exclaim.

Right on cue, Edward turned red, looking down at his shoes. He mumbled something low.

"What? Oh she doesn't care." Alice sniffed. Then he mumbled something again.

"You met Jas?" Alice said surprisingly.

"How do you think I got in here?" Edward retorted calmly.

"Jas is at work. He doesn't get off till twelve." Alice said slowly. I bit my lip to try to stifle my giggles. I knew I was in for it.

"Jas is right behind you."

Alice turned around slowly. When she saw me her face was in shock. I averted my eyes to the floor, still biting my lip.

"How long have you girls been going out?" asked Edward. Alice's face was furious.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! YOU TOLD MY BROTHER I WAS A LESBIAN!" she screamed. I double over in laughter. At the word "lesbian", Edward face looked petrified. I could imagine the exact thoughts that were going through his mind. His sister and I holding hands and doing other things that he would consider illegal with is sister.

When I finally was able to control my laughter, I gave a pleading look to Alice. For all I know, she could be planning my death with an over the top spandex shopping spree. Her eyes were narrowed at me, and there was no doubt that she was calculating the total price, of her torture.

"So wait," Edward finally said from behind Alice. "You're not Jas?"

"No, she is not Jas." Alice mumbled still staring at me.

"And she is your roommate?'

"Sadly she is my cynical journalist roommate that is going to have her laptop's hard drive deleted."

I had to interrupt.

"Actually Alice, I saved all my work on my office hard drive every day, so really that threat is non-existing."

Alice stuck out her tongue and stop off upstairs. She was probably going to go to her room, talk to my mother and somehow our relationship is going to be a okay. That is the beauty of living with Alice. If you piss her off, she somehow manages so be happy again with you within the next few hours. Now only if she was my boss then life itself would be incredible.

I groan at the thought of my boss. I still have my article to write and is…eleven. Enough time to think of an idea and get some research.

"So why did you have to do that?" Edward said, interrupting my plans for the rest of the day.

"Do what?"

"Tell me that you Jas, and let myself humiliate myself." He steamed. Temper much? I guess what they say about men being in the same room as their sisters are true, all work and no laugh.

"I didn't say I was Jas. All I said was, "Actually Alice isn't here. Was she expecting you." Which reminds me, why do you have luggage?"

"I am going to be living here for a year while I attend law school at NYU."

"What? Alice!" I yelled. She came down the stairs on the phone, my mother probably, smiling. I was glaring.

"Hold on Renee, Bella is asking me something," she covers the mouthpiece. "Yes Bella?"

"Why didn't you tell me your brother is staying at our flat?"

Alice, being the good for nothing actor smiled innocently. "Bella, I told you this morning remember? You said sure."

"Alice I think I would remember a conversation involving the words brother, and flat."

"Don't you remember? You were reading the paper, while drinking coffee." She scoffed. Then turned her attention to the phone, "Honestly Renee, I think Bella is starting to loose her mind. Which being a writer, her mind was probably out the window before I met her." Alice went back to her room.

So this is how god repays me? I had to choose between reading about musical growing plants and getting a heart attack over listen it Alice, lose my mind, and then get a heart attack. Now is the time to switch over to worshipping Buddha. At least he would take pity over my brain. Let alone, cut the phone cord when Alice is talking to my mom.

"Great, I get stuck with a shopping addict, and a psychopath. Just my luck." Edward mumbled. At least Buddha would hit a person like him.

"Well thank you very much. If I wasn't here you would be living in a pink flat and be Alice's dress up doll. I really appreciate the no sense of humor." I retorted. I grabbed my bag and went out the door.

Guy's like him is the reason why I started writing. Their witty, stubborn, and smart-ass attitude is the greatest power drive besides coffee. People thought I was crazy for not trying to get Mike Newton fired. Mike was a nice person and all but sometimes, his head is so thick. After the first twenty times he tried to ask me out within the first hour of my job, I got a promotion and a pay-raise for my creative writing and persistent speed that Mike Newton drove me through. Edward is another Mike Newton. After leaving our building, I head straight to Javier. I order my cup of coffee and started pounding away at my laptop. Theme of my article? The rate of how many people make it into the law business. Turns out, it the percentage was high but the total jobs available got the low end of the stick. I really emphasized the type of character you need to be successful.

My friend and owner of the place joined me after I sent the article to my job account. Angela was different from Alice. She was calm, reserved and never pester you for any information. But I knew she want to know something by the way she kept on giving me look out the corner of her eyes while she watch the pianist that was now playing.

"Just spit it out Ange," I finally said. She was making me nervous. She took a sip from her tea then looked me directly in the eye.

"Something is bothering you." She stated. No someone is driving me insane.

" Nothing is wrong, just doing my work." I mumbled. Ange knew better than that.

"Is it Mike again?" she question. So close, but barely there.

" No , but Alice's brother is coming to visit us." She furrowed her eyebrows

" And how is that bad? It's nice to have you roommates family visit for a while. I got to learn more about Ben."

"I don't think a year qualifies as a while, Ange." I muttered.

"I still don't see the problem."

" Edward, is a ostentatious jerk with no humor majoring in law."

"What did you do Bella?" Angela sighed.

" Well it's not my fault that Alice told me he was staying here when I was reading the paper. She knows I tune her out when I am reading. So he comes knocking on the door , totally unaware of him staying. For Buddha sake's, it's not my fault he thought I was Jas. So, not knowing he is Alice's brother I told him I was Jas, making him believe that Alice and I are lesbians. When Alice found out, she was angry, I was on the floor and Edward was petrified. He thinks I am a psychopath for crying out loud. How do you suppose I should take that. He already loathes me for one little joke." I gasp. Angela just looked at me.

"For Buddha's sake?"


	2. Chapter 2

After our discussion on, I headed back to the flat. There was a good chance that Alice would have gone back to the boutique, unable to resist the new clothing that was arriving. Clothing was her calling, and nobody go in the way of that. Besides, Edward probably might have gone with her to check out the sights, or venture off to NYU. I wouldn't see any reason why he would stay here since he knew nothing of the place. Surely, he had all of his stuff in the spare bedroom and was probably bored out of his mind. If he did, I would have to flat all to myself. Leaving me time to continue writing on a novel that I have been working on.

The thought excited me as I walked through the front door. The lights were turned off; predictably no sign of Alice. It was cold; the back windows were open, letting a gust of wind howl through the flat. Over the wind, I could hear notes of a piano.

I guess she left in a hurry, since a musical piece was playing up stairs that she forgot to turn off. I put down my bag and took off my coat. I walked upstairs, into Alice's room to turn of whatever CD she was playing. As I peered around the door, her stereo was off. Therefore, that means the only place that the music could be playing was my room. That puzzled me. Why would Alice be playing music in my room? Sure, I have a good sound system but surely, she would not want to be stuck in my room. Unless she was thinking of redecorating. I shuddered at the thought.

I walked slowly to my room, breathing in evenly; hoping she hasn't done too much damage yet.

My hand on the doorknob, I open my door into my room. My window was open, the cloudy sky left my room shady and cool. I saw my laptop, eyeing it to see if it was on, but sadly, it was turned off, and closed shut. The possibilities of where the music could be coming from were inadequate, leaving my piano the only source, and no one was allowed to touch my piano.

I open my door further and the most repulsive view. Edward was playing my beautiful piano, which was never touch by anyone else but me.

My veins throbbed in indignation. First, he thinks I am an idiot, and dislikes me then has the nerve to come into my room and play my piano, on his own personal invitation.

"What are you doing in my room?" I gritted loud enough to overthrow the piano. Edward jumped at the sound of my voice. His hands were still on the keys. He stared at me puzzled.

"Get out of my room!" I said annoyed.

Edwards's hands were in fists, but got up from the bench. His eyes were calm as he approached me. I crossed my arms and stepped aside so he could exit my room. He raised his eyes and looked at me.

"I didn't realize that this was someone's room. It doesn't look to be one. I thought to piano was open for the public." He said, probably faking the sincere voice.

I didn't responded, just waited there so he could leave. He pursed his lips, looking down at his feet.

"Where did you get the piano? It plays beautifully. I have one at home but nowhere near as nice as yours."

"Thank you for your flattery, but seriously, if you know what is best for you, I would go." I urged as calmly as I could. He left without saying a word.

I let out a heavy sigh, and walk over towards my laptop. Just seeing him there, on my piano is just, agitating. No one has touched my piano, even Alice. She knew how I felt. It was my going away present from my father. It was guilt present since he was never there for my life. He and my mom split two years after I was born. He spends his time in Florida with his new rich wife. She is…nice I guess you can say. She does not look like a mother but she tries with me.

No matter how much my father screwed up in the past, I still love him for the piano. It reminds me of so much of him. Strong, sleek, and comforting.

I stop myself before I could even think of it more and feel even lonelier. I grabbed my laptop, and got comfortable on the futon. I pounded away on my laptop, writing what ever came through my mind.

The sun was almost gone behind the tall buildings when I stop. I had about eight pages. It was late; the flat was quiet, and peaceful; just like I like it. I saved my document and set my laptop to the side. My stomach growl. I laugh and got up and went down stairs towards the kitchen.

My rage went through my system and was out the window by now. When I saw Edward eating in the kitchen all alone I felt regret. No matter how stupid a jerky man is, he should always be forgiven is what my mother always used to say. I always told myself this when I start feeling sorry for someone, but then Alice would say that I could hold a grudge. Either way she is right.

I walked right past him and went to the fridge to get a soda. I opened it and leaned back against the counter. Edward was looking down at his food engrossed in what he was eating, pasta.

It felt awkward for me. I could feel the grudging hatred from him. You could cut it with a knife. It was very childish, but I guess that is how people are.

"So, is that good?" I asked as casually as I could to stop all of the awkwardness. Edward looked up from his plate, and stare at me through his narrow eyes.

"Fine," He grumbled. He was still eyeing.

I looked down painfully. My only choice was to be the better person in this household as of right now.

"Look, I'm sorry okay. That piano means a lot to me. Alice doesn't even touch it." I admitted. I was still looking at my feet.

I hear his fork clatter onto the plate. "Well I am sorry that I didn't know all of the rules since this is my first day here."

I looked up from the floor. Edward was smirking, which by the way was kind of cute. I rolled my eyes. Edward was nowhere near cute.

"Oh by the way, Alice doesn't want blood on the carpet. She told me to tell you that." Edward sneer while picking up his dishes and putting them in the sink. Then leaving me appalled in the kitchen with a half-drunk soda in my hand that is about to be all over the floor.

There is going to be blood on the carpet no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, i updated rite? well i have been busy and well, school just ended. At least i write something rite? Well, maybe, maybe next week you might get something. MIGHT.**

For the pass week, things have been… well frustrating

For the pass week, things have been… well frustrating. I'm not usually the kind of person who would play games to annoy another person, yet alone take a game that is played on me not too personal. But with Edward in the house, everything was personal.

For example, watching TV.

I like to flip through the channels when nothing is on. On the other hand, Edward would rather watch the TV guide on channel 14. A brawl would start and usually I would win when I play the "who is paying for cable" card.

It's hard not to get in each others way. It's hilarious when I win the fight and his face gets all red and he pinches his nose. I would always joke that when he does that he is stopping the gooey snot coming out from all the hot air in his head.

He would then mumble something and head off to his small room.

Usually during these fights, Alice roots for me. She loves messing with her brother, even if she thinks is childish.

Currently today, I have not seen Edward all day. I am working on helping a new intern, Jessica, who wants to write on the gossip column. Believe me; she is perfect for the job.

"So Bella, is the boss really that hard on grammar? Or is it just another rumor?"

I eyes are hurting from rolling. From what it seems she wants to write a column about the gossip here in the office.

"I don't know Jessica, go ask the boss yourself. I need to work on this report."

She was silent for a moment.

"What kind of report?"

I slammed down my pencil. Even though she was excellent for my writing, she is crossing the danger line.

"Jessica, can you ask Tiffany if she has the reports I need?" I was desperate.

She nodded and got up from her seat.

I leaned back into my chair, enjoying the silence. I would do this at home but it feels too empty. Alice was leaving with Jasper to visit Tokyo for a shopping spree and doing business. I tried to warn Jas what he was getting himself into but he just smiled and said it was worth spending time with Alice.

Alice is lucky to have a guy like Jasper. They know each other inside and out, when they are calling, or what they are doing. The complete each other just like in fairy tale books. I told Alice this, and she asks why I never went looking for a guy. I just can never picture myself with someone. I mean, do I need someone for myself to be complete? Do I need some one to buy me flowers or chocolate on Valentines Day? I have Alice for that , but soon Jasper is going to pop the question, and I will be all alone in the Big Apple.

I stopped myself day dreaming when I saw Jessica come back. She had a huge grin on her face and looks like she has a good gossip story.

"Did you bring the papers?" I asked warily; eyeing her hands.

"No I have something for that is even better." She grinned. I looked at her puzzling and began to question her sanity.

"You have your own Adonis!" she sang.

Yup, she has lost her sanity.

She looked at my face then point to the front." See for yourself if you don't believe me."

I got up from my chair, brushing past Jessica. My own Adonis? Alice is in Tokyo, there is no way she could have pulled that off.

She can.

When I got to the front, I saw what I didn't expect to see. I didn't want to see it.


	4. Adonis? yeah rite, more like stupid

**Well see ! i updated. And also added some politics. Sorry if might be a little bias. I am a democrate because of Bush so don't get to hasty. Also, i would like thank you people. You guys have so much paitence. **

Edward.

Why him god?

See, this is the reason why I turn Buddhist.

Edward the "Adonis" was sitting in the lobby, hands in his lap looking up in the ceiling.

"Yes Edward? Do you need something?" I asked. I notice the squeak in my voice that was there for no apparent reason.

He looked up at me and frowned. "I didn't know that you were this popular in the journalism world."

"Well, I am. So why are you here? Trying to ruin my day that is already ruined?"

The crease in his forehead deepened.

"What happened?"

I rolled my eyes. So now, he decides to turn all nice and stuff. It is like he wants something…

"Is there anything I can do for you? Other wise, have a story that I need to finish writing."

Edward got up from his seat and stood in front of me with his hands in his pockets. In an effect, I cross my arms and stare him down.

"Okay," he said defeated by _moi. _"I accidentally left my keys in the apartment, and I didn't expect Alice to leave the country. So can I borrow your keys?"

So that is where all the politeness is coming from? He needs something. Something from me. Therefore, he thinks that he being (which is not exactly nice but a bit scary) nice would let me give him all the things he wants.

"Sorry, I need mine." I said curtly.

"Oh come one! I need to get into the apartment since I have a test tomorrow and I need to study."

"You're smart you should know this stuff. Well actually, since you are asking for my help when you know that I am going to say no is not really proving it. Yeah, but I am not giving you my keys."

I smirked at him, happy for my victory.

Edward sighed, know that I won and looked at me plainly.

"How would you feel if you were in my position?"

I thought about it.

"I wouldn't be stupid enough to forget my keys."

"Serious here."

"Fine. As soon as I done with my story then I will take you home like the stupid boy you are. "

"I am not a boy," Edward mumbled.

Little did Edward know that, I have not even started that much on my story. In addition, little did I know that Jessica was still in my office. So instead of getting my work done faster, I ended up with two equally annoying people in my office talking nonstop. Jessica was flirting tartly and well Edward actually fell for it. I mean, he is actually falling for the "hair flip, squeal, bounce, smile, and pout." It was… pathetic.

Which is why I am happy Alice got the better gene pool of the family.

"Oh Edward, who new lawyers were so handsome. I mean, when do you get the time to work out all the time?" Jessica cooed.

"Oh I get around. After I take my test tomorrow, I will be free for a month." Said Edward.

He gets around.

My phone rang; giving me silence then murmurs was all I heard.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, I have some good news"

Angela.

"Oh what kind of news?" A law passed that I could kill my roommate's brother without going to jail.

"Well, guess who is currently drinking Green Tea in Primrose garden while talking to another person about politics."

"Paris Hilton?"

"No. Does she even know how to spell politics?"

"Dunno. I will Google it later. So who is it?"

"Obama and Clinton."

I almost dropped the phone. This was a journalist dream. To get the scoop about the Democratic Party during election year.

"I am on my way."

"Don't have to hurry, they been through 10 cups altogether, I think they like it here."

"SO you want subliminal advertising?"

"You don't have to."

"Well I will be there in fifteen. Save a table for two."

"Two? I though Alice was in Tokyo with Jasper?"

"No, the other Cullen."

"So you guys are in good terms?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Stop rolling your eyes at the telephone, Bella. It has feelings too."

"Well, he locked himself out of the flat and is stuck with me until I give him the key."

"And you're not giving him the key?"

Duh.

"I am a responsible person Ange. I care for the flat. I also care for my humor too."

"I don't want blood in my café."

"You have been talking to Alice I see."

"Casual hellos and warnings."

"See you in a few Ange."

I hung up the phone. Obama and Clinton. Not only will the New York Times get a newt terrific story but a new headliner journalist.

I packed up my papers and save my desktop, and then shut off my computer. I turned around, "Time to go Edward."

He looked at me wistfully, then handed Jessica a card, "Call me when you're bored or something."

Jessica's face was bulging, and she greedily took the card.

"Jess, I need you to tell Mr. Clime that I may have a good story for him tomorrow, and then lock up the office and don't look through anything."

"Yes Bella," she smiled then headed out the door.

"You don't trust Jessica?" Edward asked.

"She writes for the new gossip column. He first story, "Office scandals"."

"It's not like you have anything to hide."

"Murder plans and poison is something she could use."

He looked at me dubiously and followed me out of the office and into the streets. I started walking toward Angela's Café, walking my usual pace. I could here Edwards footstep behind me until he was suddenly right besides me.

"Don't get wrong, but isn't the apartment the other direction?" he asked breathlessly.

"You are totally correct. Good job, you know your way around New York." I commented.

He was silent for a while, "Are you leading me to my death?"

"No, why would I do that? Your parents would waste so much money then."

When we were at the café, I walked in and greeted Angela. She was talking to Ben at the counter.

"Hello Ben. Angela." I said politely. Ben nodded; not much for words. Angela gave me a hug then looked behind me.

"And who is this?" she exclaim in fake surprise.

I turned to look at Edward who rather looked like he was on the edge of hysteria.

"This is Alice's brother Edward that I told you about."

I smiled at Edward, hoping he would give into my innocent expression.

He nodded politely and just stood there.

Ange lead us to our table and settle us with my usually order. I took off my lap bag and took out my laptop. Thankfully, Angela had a free table pretty close the Obama and Clinton. They seem to at ease drinking there tea. I could hear their conversation, about the way the economy was being misleading. I wrote down their thoughts and idea's. I was so absorbed in it; I had to stop myself from expressing my views.

When the direction of the conversation started heading differently, I save my document and shut off my laptop. That is when I notice that Edward was missing. I looked around the surrounding seat to see if he did not want to be seen with me. With no sign of him, I flagged down Angela.

"Have you seen Edward? I think he finally granted my wish."

"Well, no he thought he would perform. And my, is he good."

Perform?


	5. Chapter 5

You know, when you feel like everything is going good and nothing is going is going come in you way, don't you feel the worse coming

You know, when you feel like everything is going good and nothing is going is going come in you way, don't you feel the worse coming? As if you know that even though you have nothing better, you know it is coming down hill.

I know how you feel.

When I looked up and saw Edward playing the piano that was on the stage, and everyone was listening so intently, I knew this day would be marked on the calendar, for the most outrages things that ever happened to me.

Why you asked?

Because this man, plays the piano, beautifully.

"Ange, you need to get him off of there."

She looked at me funny. "Why? He is magnificent. Almost better than you."

I looked at her. "That the point."

"At least he is not killing it. It sounds so majestic, so..."

"I get the point Ange."

"Fine… but you owe me."

I smiled to her while she walked away, and then later appearing behind Edward. She whispered something in his ear, which then, he ended the song. He looked rather confused when he walked back to the table. He actually looked like a lost puppy.

I smirked, "Finally you stopped. My ears were about to burst."

I was taken back when he smiled, "Are you ready to leave then so I can study for my test?"

I rolled my eyes, and got up.

The trip back was quiet. I rather liked it. Even once we headed into the flat, he was quiet off in his room. From there, I made myself something to eat. My stomach was whining. I made myself yakisoba. My favorite Japanese dish. I learned it from my mom and added in some of my own spices. After I grabbed myself a bowl and some chopsticks I situated my self on the couch with a glass of wine and my favorite book, Wuthering heights.

After I taken two bites and was through one page, HE decide to come down stairs. I didn't look at him, to make the impression that I notice him. I could hear his footsteps move through the carpet, when all of a sudden, the hairs on my neck decide to stand up. Only this happens when I know someone was very close.

"What do you want?" I mumbled.

I could feel his breath on my neck when he sighed. "Trying to make out what your eating."

His voice was close to my ear, and I knew I I turned my head I would be not far from his face.

"Yakisoba."

"Which is?"

"Food."

"Your so naïve." Only this time his voice wasn't so close. I averted my eyes and saw him in the kitchen.

With no shirt.

With his hair wet.

I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help but stare. I mean really. He had tone muscular arms and a chest that was so, unthought-of. I could not think, or speak.

"Bella, where are the chopsticks?"

Silence.

"Bella?"

I knew better, and looked down at my book pretending I could not here him.

I heard him sigh and some clanking of the cabinets.

I couldn't believe I was gawking at Edward Cullen. My main enemy in this flat. But how could I not? Who wouldn't want to look at those muscles?

Instantly my face was hot. Yup, know I am blushing. Because of this pretty boy that is so stupid! I rolled my eyes, stupid? Couldn't I think of a better word?

I heard Edward come in to the living room and sit in the loveseat opposite of me.

"Are you okay Bella?" He asked with concern. I still wasn't looking at him. I gave him a slight nod.

"Bella, your face is red. What's wrong?" Thank you for pointing that out, like I don't already know.

"Bella?"

I had to look at him.

I am sorry Buddha, but my mind now is sinful. His body, like what Jessica said was Adonis like. It was more beautiful up close. I could see the tiny droplets of water shining off of his chest. Dear Buddha, I am staring helpless at a guy that I hate, help me.

The phone rang, then instantly put on to speaker.

"Hello Bella!"

Alice.

I got of my trance.

"Hey squirt. How is Tokyo?"

"Amazing. Everything is so bright and everything is fashion here. I mean, I need to live here some day. Even the men are in fashion. Ooh can I keep a harajuku girls? I bring it home?"

I groaned, "Alice you can't keep human people. It's against the law. Especially someone from Japan."

"Please Bella. No one has to know."

"No, Alice"

"Fine, "She huffed. "So, do you miss me?"

"Yes I do Alice. It quite…not the same with you." I grinned.

"Where is Edward By the way? You haven't killed him yet."

"Sadly no."

"So where is he?"

"I am right here, Alice" Edward said slowly.

"Are you sure. Bella, you haven't recorded his voice so you can avoid telling me you killed him already."

I rolled my eyes. "I haven't killed him yet."

"Uh huh." Alicegrumbled. "To make sure you're the real Edward. You have to answer this question. Are you a virgin Edward?"

I looked at Edward appalled. His face was pale. Paler than usual, and he was staring at the phone.

"I am waiting Edward." Alice sang.

"Yes," Edward mumbled real low.

" What was that?"

"I said Yes Alice. Now when are you coming home from Japan. " He yelled. He was pinching the bridge of his nose and mumbling something incoherent. I sitffled a laugh.

"Good Edward. You're alive. I thought I would have to call mom."

"So when are you coming home Alice." I asked.

She was silent for minute. "In a month or two."

A month. A fricken month. A month with him. What was she thinking? Of course she wasn't. When has she never stop to think of my feelings towards Edward. And she is the one hoping and making sure I don't kill him.

"Alice, may I speak to Jasper." I said rather calmly.

"Sure," she said rather warily. There was a brief shuffle.

"Yeah bella?" stammered Jasper. Oh course he knew I was coming after him.

"Why is Alice staying a month in Japan with you while leaving me with her argaont brother at the flat?"

"Um… Well you see, I got this tickets at a cheaper price. And I was hoping that you guys would behave civil by now."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't make me call you sister."

"Bella!" Jasper whined. "Please just let me have this time with Alice and I will let you have my flat when we get back."

And makes things different.

"Is it pay off?"

"Since last month. All amenities free. Just please let me have this."

I thought about.

"I can't promise that Alice won't be an only child."

"Thank you. So Edward, how is school."

I looked to see Edward staring at me with a peculiar expression. "It's doing fine, actually."

"Well that's good. Well I we have to go. Bye Bella, Edward."

He hung up. My yakisoba was know cold, and my spot in my book was lost.

Great.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward point of view

**Well here is Edwards point of view. This is important for the rest of the story. This chapter may not be as funny as Bella's so be warned. I know I don't update often. In the previous month, I have moved from Hawaii to Texas, and everything was just too much to put off. I would really appreciate for some future Ideas.. at least you don't have worry about me not updating because I don't know what to write next. I want to thank you for your support.**

Edward point of view

AS soon as we got into the house, I finally felt like I could breathe. It has been tough today to be so near Bella. It surprised me how well know she is as a journalist. Not like, she talked about it in the flat. Or to me as a matter of fact.

When I first met Bella, I would not have thought I would have thoughts like this about her. She was just so, intriguing. She never let her guard down enough to see her for who she really is. Nevertheless, when we finally step into the Flat, I do not know what is was but I felt something. Something with her.

Instead, I took a shower instead of taking on my test. It is not as if I would even pay attention to it. I would be studying for the Bella exam.

When I finally got out of my shower, I was hungry. Moreover, was too lazy to put on a shirt. It would not matter. Usually Bella would be in her room writing or on her beautiful Piano.

When came down to the bottom of the stairs, I saw her. She was sitting on the loveseat eating something and reading a book. She looked so comfortable; her head was tilted to the right, chewing on her lip. Those fascinating lips…

I have to control myself. I cannot let her know that she has the little effect on me. She would tease me about and never let it down; and that would be her taking it easy on me. Since she is clever enough to win every argument from a law student, she would probably try to trick me into think she likes me too, and then turn on me. She would do that.

However, it is so hard not to be near her. So see here eyes up so close. Maybe…

I walked toward her, kneeling down besides the backside of the couch. I saw her stiffen. She probably had a good sense of knowing when Alice is about to attack her with something living with her god knows how long.

"What do you want?" she mumbled. Good question Bella. What do I want? Okay, relax Edward.

I sighed trying to control myself, "Trying to make out what you're eating."

"Yakisoba."

"Which is?"

"Food."

"Your so naïve." In addition, stubborn, and clever, and sweet, and… dude, she is playing with you. Remember all though pathetic arguments that she always won.

I was going to make a good come back, but… that food smelled so good. I got up as silently as I could and walked into the kitchen. I got a bowl from the cabinet and filled it. It looked disgusting.

"Bella, where are the chopsticks?" I asked.

I did not here anything. Great. Maybe she has a knife behind my back waiting to strike. I bet she would.

"Bella?"

I turn around slowly seeing if she is holding a knife waiting to commit suicide. However, she was on the loveseat, had not moved an inch. I sighed; I am seriously waiting for the clumsiest girl to kill me. Heck, it is more as if I am waiting to kill her accidentally, I sighed. I did not want that. Even if she hated me. I rather her be alive.

I found the chopsticks; hidden in with the knives, and walked out to the living room, and sat in my big chair. Bella's face was red. She was blushing. What book was she reading anyways…EW?

"Are you okay Bella?" She did not answer me. It look like she nodded, but I was not sure.

"Bella, your face is red. What's wrong?"

I saw her face scowl at the book. Maybe I should shut up. She could be have a private moment with her book.

"Bella," I controlled my voice, my thoughts were not exactly, saint-ish.

The phone rang, then instantly put on to speaker. I really do not understand how she put it that way. What if she was not here, the person is just talking to air. I may have to ask Alice that later, whenever she does comeback.

"Hello Bella!"

Alice.

I got of my trance.

"Hey squirt. How is Tokyo?" Bella said calmly.

"Amazing. Everything is so bright and everything is fashion here. I mean, I need to live here some day. Even the men are in fashion. Ooh, can I keep a harajuku girl? I bring it home?"

Bella groan. I still do not understand how Bella can put up with my sister. I mean, seriously, a human as a pet.

"Alice you can't keep human people. It is against the law. Especially someone from Japan."

"Please Bella. No one has to know."

"No, Alice"

"Fine, "She huffed. "So, do you miss me?"

"Yes I do Alice. It quite…not the same with you." Bella grinned.

"Where is Edward By the way? You haven't killed him yet."

Therefore, Alice knows that Bella does not like me enough that she would kill me. I cannot believe Alice test her luck with her own brother life. Oh how I feel so loved. Not.

"Sadly no." See regret for not killing me yet.

"So where is he?" Oh I do not know Alice maybe he is hiding away from you beautiful roommate that wants to kill me.

"I am right here Alice." I said grimly

"Are you sure. Bella, you haven't recorded his voice so you can avoid telling me you killed him already."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I haven't killed him yet."

"Uh huh." Alice grumbled. "To make sure you're the real Edward. You have to answer this question. Are you a virgin Edward?"

This cannot be good. She just asked this. In front of Bella. How humiliating. Bella just looked at me appalled. I really want to strangle Alice.

"I am waiting Edward." Alice sang.

"Yes," I mumbled as low as I could.

"What was that?"

"I said Yes Alice. Now when are you coming home from Japan? "I yelled. I was pinching the bridge of my nose and mumbling several profanities and threats. Bella let a small low laugh.

"Good Edward. You are alive. I thought I would have to call mom." No, she would not. She would have called the funeral to discuss the types of colors the casket can be, my own sister would enjoy planning my funeral.

"So when are you coming home Alice." Bella asked.

She was silent for minute. "In a month or two."

A month. A fricken month. A month with all my raging hormones. What was she thinking?

"Alice, may I speak to Jasper." Bella said rather calmly. I figured she would put u a fight.

"Sure," she said rather warily. There was a brief shuffle.

"Yeah Bella?" stammered Jasper.

"Why is Alice staying a month in Japan with you while leaving me with her arrogant brother at the flat?" Am I arrogant?

"Um… Well you see, I got these tickets at a cheaper price. And I was hoping that you guys would behave civil by now."

She narrowed her eyes at the phone. She looked rather cute.

"Don't make me call you sister." She threatens.

"Bella!" Jasper whined. "Please just let me have this time with Alice and I will let you have my flat when we get back."

She was going to leave.

"Is it paying off?"

She was considering it. Am I that horrible to live with? Alice would not let her do that. She wouldn't/

"Since last month. All amenities free. Just please let me have this."

She thought about. Time was going rather slow while decided to leave me to my doom and despair.

"I can't promise that Alice won't be an only child."

"Thank you. So Edward how is school."

She looked at me with hopeful eyes. "It's doing fine, actually." I hope Bella could not see past my lie.

"Well that's good. Well I we have to go. Bye Bella, Edward."

Therefore, this is it.

I have one month to make Bella to forget everything that has happen between us. Just so she can stay. I do not care if she get is her way. I do not care if she physical abuse me. I want her to stay in this flat with me.

The funny part of this, one week ago, I would have been glad for her to move. And what has changed? I fell in love with her.

I looked up at her, and I knew she was furious with Alice's actions.

That is when I came up with my plan.

I was going to make her fall in love with me in one month.

God help me with this stubborn girl.


	7. Chapter 7

What the crap.

Yes, I said it. What the crap.

Now, do not get me wrong, but what the freaking crap!

When I woke up this morning to find the entire flat cleaned from the previous evening of just mopping around and not caring what is on the floor, you have to think; What the crap? So know I am suspicious of two things. One, the tricky fairies. They always want to trick me into believe that something happen that would make me happy. And when I do find out it is from the tricky fairies, I get pissed. The other thing that could have happen is unheard of.

My mother.

My mother is in New York.

In my Flat.

God why do you have to torture me? See this is the reason why I turned into a Buddhist. Buddha doesn't have hidden surprises. He thinks about your feelings unlike god… hmmm…

My mother is here.

With Edward. Okay, I will admit, god is awesome on some days.

I walk down stairs quietly to see if I saw Renee anywhere. However, I did see Edward on the couch reading the New York Times.

"Hey Edward," I whispered. He turns around slowly with a furrowed brow.

"Yes Bella?" he whispered back. Probably trying to mock how silly I am. But is no laughing matter. My mom is here.

"Have you seen a woman that looks like me, but prettier come into the flat?"

"No. Why are we whispering?"

"Because my mother is here."

"Your mother is here? How do you know?" I smiled. He seems alarmed.

"The flat is clean." With that, he looked even more bewildered.

"No body has entered the flat, Bella. I have been up since five." Speaking in a regular voice.

"Are you sure?"

"I sure Bella. Your mother was never here."

So that leaves two out of the Question.

"But the flat is clean."

Edward Smiled, "Yes it is."

"So you saw them too."

Edward look bewilder again, "Saw who?"

I looked at him meaningfully, "The tricky fairies. Who else?"

Edward looked appalled, but he recovered quickly. "You think the "tricky fairies" cleaned the flat while you were asleep?"

I nodded my head in agreement. Who else would clean the flat? Edward? Don't make me laugh. He rather sees me work.

Edward looked at me then muttered about talking to em?

**Edward POV**

_Pmaster has signed on to aim_

Pmaster: hey Emmett.

Eman: Hey Ed, what is up? Have not heard from you in a long time.

Pmaster: Well, I have been busy with school and other things... can you help me with something?

Eman: Sure, what can I help you with?

Pmaster: it's about this girl…

Eman: Edward, My MAN! So is the lucky babe?

Pmaster: Well, I am falling in love with Alice's roommate.

Eman: Alice's roommate? The girl that you hate?

Pmaster: Well, yeah, but not anymore. I think I love her. And well….

Eman…

Pmaster: She hates me.

Eman: Dude. What did you do to her?

Pmaster: Well everything starts with when I got mad at her when I though she was Alice's partner but she was just messing around with me.

Eman: you are too gullible. She hot?

Pmaster:

Eman: don't give me that. SO tell me. What is the problem? Just say you're sorry. OR what ever you do.

Pmaster: I tried to be subtle about and clean up the flat for but at first she thought her mother did it. She was all freaked out

Pmaster: then I told her that it was not her mom. Then she said the "tricky fairies" did it. I need serious help.

Eman: She believes in the tricky fairies too.

Eman: told you they were real.

Pmaster: Emmett

Eman: yeah?

Pmaster: Shut up.

Eman: Ouch. Thought we were friends.

Eman: Well, I don't know how to help you there but, I would try to continue with the whole nice thing and try to flirt with her.

Pmaster: thanks em

Eman: no prob. Hey, did you know that your screen name says PM Master? No wonder you're so moody.

Pmaster: Shut up Emmett.

**Just filler. And to introduce Emmett into the equation. This is going to be the last one tonight. If you have Any idea's or Advice For Edward... send a review. Ah also. I know that my grammar and spelling ate horrific but i will try. promise!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, sorry for the lateness

**Hey, sorry for the lateness. I can never keep a schedule and I have been working on my fiction press story. But anyways, I decide on a soundtrack for this chapter. Sorry if it was kind long for the wait. I have been in school, and been trying to keep up the good grades. I know that you hate waiting but trust me you are not forgotten. Plus I would like to hear you response to the chapter and would you like it to go on. I would like to hear, plus, one of weakness is getting a ton of reviews so then I can't forget about it!**

**Addicted By Kelly clarkson**

**Enjoy!**

After I got off from taking to Emmett I decide to take a walk to get some fresh air. When I left, Bella was in her room practicing her on her piano. I couldn't help myself to not smile but knowing that she loves the piano is just wonderful. I remember when I first saw the piano and put my fingers on it. I felt at home, when I was younger.

My parents always thought I would be a musician instead of a lawyer but it wasn't idealistic. But they supported me through and through.

When I ended up on the street, I realized that I had no where to go. I haven't spent that much time wandering around New York. School has been a big hassle. The only places other than school and home were Bella's work and the coffee shop we went to.

That gave me and idea.

I turned right and started walking toward the shop. It was a bit chilly outside. But I am used to it. Growing up in Chicago , New York just looks the same. It feels rather homey.

I arrived at the café a few minutes later. In the window you could people playing on stage. It drew me in further. And that's when I came upon Angela. I remember Bella introducing her and her boyfriend Ben.

"Hello Edward" Angela said quite bewildered. I could possibly understand. I bet Bella had said some harsh things about me,

"Hello, Angela. How are you?" I said. Angela seemed rather dubious.

" How is your stay in New York so far?" She asked instead of answering my question. I wonder why?

"It has been rather different. I am used to Chicago." I lied. If I told the truth I bet it would circle back to Bella, and that would be an interesting conversation.

"Hmm." She said rather thoughtful. "What table would you like?"

"It doesn't matter."

Angela led me to a table in the far right corner. It had a good view of the stage.

"Would you like anything to drink or eat?" Angela asked.

I shook my head; Letting her go attend other business.

As I watch the people play, my head wandered back to Bella. She was like a drug I couldn't get rid of. She kept getting back into my head; stronger every time and there was no way around it.

1 week later.

I sat down at my usual table, Angela smiled and asked the same question for the past week, "Would like anything?" and as usual, I said no.

This week has been,…eventful.

Monday (flashback)

I set the plate down on the table and check the setting. The tabled, set for two was garnished with freesias. Bella, would in the door any minute after coming in from work. I was hoping to surprise her and hope to get on common ground with her. I sat down in my seat and waited.

3 hours later.

Bella has not walk through the door at all. Nor, has she called to say that she would be late. But then again why would she?

The pasta was cold, the candle almost gone.

Why does this have to happen? I mean, when I am trying to do something nice and she doesn't show up at all. Maybe, she was doing something at work, but no, I called already and they said she already left two hours ago. I didn't want to think that maybe she got kidnapped. But knowing her, she would punch them, like she pouch me once.

I sighed. I picked up the two plates and left them in the sink, not wanting to clean them. I head toward the couch and sat down in the dark, staring at the tv. A few minutes later, the door opened. It was Bella. She was all dressed up in a blue knee length dress. She wave goodbye to someone before closing the door. She turned around and stare at me.

Her brown eyes were shocked.

"Hello Edward. I didn't think you would be up." She said slowly. Well, at least she thought of me, but not in a sincere way.

"Well, I wanted to make sure you were not killed. It is kind of late." I said forcefully calm.

Her face fell. "Oh, sorry, I forgot to call. I didn't think you would care." She mumbled.

Oh course she didn't think I would care. I am such a horrid monster.

End flashback.

Her words had stung me. I do care. I always care.

Wednesday flashback

It was Wednesday afternoon. Bella was in her chair typing away on her laptop. I was watching TV, Law and Order.

"Is it real what they do on TV?"

I turned to look at her. "A little, I guess, I don't know."

"How is School going by the way?"

I muted the TV, " Fine, I guess. WE are just reviewing some cases and other stuff."

Bella smiled,"It funny how your studying to be a lawyer and yet you can't win a fight against me."

"That's because I am afraid you would kick me out." I teased. Her brow creased, and her head was cocked to the side.

"Why would I kick you out?"

"I dunno. There are many reasons."

"I can't find one."

I my heart soared out of my chest.

End flashback

That whole day was peaceful. It seemed we were on common ground and possibly friends. But I spoke too soon.

Friday Flash back

I walked in the door after my class were over. We were let out early since there were nothing to do.

There was no body down stairs, But I heard someone crying. I se my things down on the couch and walked up stairs. When I was at the top, I heard the sobs getting louder, coming from Bella's room. I walked to her door and peered in. Bella, was on the futon, her knees up and her arms around her body. Tears were streaming down her face. She was staring out her window.

"Bella?" I whispered I opened the door slightly so she would see me. She looked at me.

Her eyes were so sad, they broke my heart into pieces. Her sobs did not die down.

"Bella, what is wrong?" I took a few steps so I was at least a few feet away from her. And that is when I saw it. Across her left cheek was a bruise.

"Bella, tell me what is wrong. Who hit you?" I said more sternly. My veins pumped fire throughout my body.

She didn't respond, but her sobs die down a little and now she was staring out her window.

I stepped closer to her and crouched down so we were at eye level. That is when I notice other bruises on her body. I could not contain my anger. Why and who would hurt an angel like her? Why would they cause that pain? I wanted to hunt down the scoundrel and make him pay.

"Bella, speak please?" No answer. "Bella." I touch her arm, and she flinched. Her gaze was upon me know; filled with hatred.

"Don't touch me." She growled.

I backed up, "I am sorry. Please tell what happen. Please"

"Why would you care?"

"Because your hurt, and in pain."

"So when someone is hurt you finally care, you finally become humane? Because you feel sorry for them? Look , Edward, why don't you go back where you belong. You don't belong here, and nobody cares that you are here."

Her words were like a knife to my heart. She thought of me as a monster, and I am. I guess I finally get what I deserve.

I left her room, without a reply.

1 hour later.

I had my bags in the living room. I was going to make reservations at a hotel until I could find a place to live and a place to work. Over and Over her words repeated in my head. They hit me so hard, that tear fell down my face. I didn't care that I was crying. What would have I to lose then? My dignity is not important. Bella is. Finally, picking up my last bag from my room I went into the living room to find Bella looking at the bags.

I place it down, not looking at her. I could not beat it.

"Edward." She whispered. I didn't acknowledge her.

"Edward," She said more louder. She sighed and touch my arm. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

I turned to her. The tears were gone, but she looked somber. Almost dead.

"Please don't go." She said.

"Why? You don't want me here."

"I am the worst person in the world. I hurt people. I anger them. And I get punished. I hurt you by saying those words that I really didn't mean. And now you are leaving. I don't want you to leave. You are the only person I have right now."

"You have Angela." I retorted.

"And she will miss one of her daily customers when you leave. She tells me that everyday, you seat in the same seat having nothing to drink or to eat. She says you don't perform on stage. She says that you always have a smile on your face."

"So why are you telling me this."

Bella, looked down, "Because I am still waiting to see that smile."

"Why?"

"Because you're the only person I have. Jasper is going to propose to Alice. I have no one, except for you. I know you don't want to hear this but, for the past three weeks you have been here, I have enjoyed it even though you think I have hated it."

"I don't believe you. I have always been on you hit list since day one."

"You are the one that thought I was a psycho path. At times I find you irritating. But I also find Alice irritating too." She smiled.

I couldn't think, when she smiled. She wanted me to stay and that was all.

"Please stay." She pleaded.

I gave in and nodded. She was going to be the death of me.

End flash back

She never told me who had hit her. But I was too distracted by our friendship. Even if it was mutual. We would talk, I would cook her dinner. But it seemed as though it was only a friendship, and only that. Not that I could complain. We were on common ground. I was at least half way there.


	9. Chapter 9

I know, I know… that I am horrible. But hey, it is what it is. I am on a sort of Fall cleaning Break if you want to call it that. Which means, that I won't be updating. When will I, you ask? I have been busy with school, and I have been helping out a friend write something and I owe her big time. So Maybe in December?

I mean, I won't be totally gone. I will be cleaning up some of my stories, i.e. editing (cause you know my grammar is horrible!) And some revisions may be added too.

I will understand if you flame me…. I am expecting it..

BUT I do have a treat for you. Before fan fiction I had a Meez Account and I had a story on there. It's finished. So while you wait for me and think of ways to kill me, you can read it.

Here is the url:

.

now here is the tricky part. Look for the search box and click it.

Type in this: **I think I love him... but wait he's gay! **

The author should be mnwlucky

Edit: try this

.?furl=http%.


End file.
